Technical Field
The following disclosure relates to a sheet conveying apparatus that conveys a sheet.
Description of the Related Art
Common image recording apparatuses have a conveyance path through which a sheet to be printed is conveyed. That is, the image recording apparatuses have a function as a sheet conveying apparatus. The image recording apparatuses include a main unit having such a sheet conveyance path.
There is known an image recording apparatus including a manually-placed-sheet supplier that guides a sheet to the conveyance path. The manually-placed-sheet supplier is provided on a rear surface of the main unit. The manually-placed-sheet supplier includes a tray main body for supporting a sheet on which image recording is to be performed.
When the manually-placed-sheet supplier is not to be used, the tray main body is positioned at a standing position at which the tray main body extends along the rear surface of the main unit. When the manually-placed-sheet supplier is to be used, the tray main body is positioned at an inclined position at which an upper portion of the tray main body is farther from the rear surface of the main unit than at the standing position.
The upper portion of the tray main body is provided with a tray cover that covers a space formed between the tray main body and the main unit when the manually-placed-sheet supplier is not to be used. The tray cover is pivotably supported by the upper portion of the tray main body. The tray cover is pivotable between a closed position at which the tray cover covers the space formed between the tray main body and the rear surface of the main unit and an open position at which the space is exposed to an upper side thereof.
When the sheet is supplied using the manually-placed-sheet supplier, the tray main body is positioned at the inclined position, and the tray cover is swung to the open position. As a result, the space formed between the upper portion of the tray main body and the main unit is exposed. In this state, the sheet is placed onto the tray main body located at the inclined position. The sheet placed on the tray main body is supplied to the conveyance path formed in the main unit.